


Стон в летнюю ночь

by Inspector_Po



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как я провел лето, или любопытство сгубило кошку</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стон в летнюю ночь

Сон не шел. Сквозь толстые старые стены доносился приглушенный старческий храп, за окнами отчаянно стрекотали кузнечики и кто-то шуршал, над ухом тонко и тоскливо звенел комар. Сережа вздохнул, сел на постели, угрюмо глянул на пустую кровать. Отрывается где-то местная молодежь. Или с девкой на сеновале валяется, красотень! Вот бы тоже замутить с местной, чтоб хоть лето не зря прошло...  
Он встал, наощупь достал из пачки сигарету, сунул за ухо и пошел к двери. На улице одуряюще пахло сельской натюрелью: амброзия, полынь, какие-то цветы перед верандой, а еще навоз с собачьим говном. Сережа спешно достал сигарету и похлопал по трусам привычным жестом, а зажигалки не было. Но он точно помнил спички на выступе у двери сарая, для свечки в погребе лежали. И уже было двинул туда, но ему вдруг показались голоса, шепот и шелест, и он прислушался. Минуту была тишина, потом кто-то протяжно выдохнул, будто с последним вздохом вышел весь воздух, и все, душа отлетает. А потом еще раз. У Сережи быстрее застучало сердце от догадки - ну, точно, кто-то чпокается! Да прям рядом совсем! Он огляделся и тихонько пошел к сараю с сеном. Как-то само собой получилось, он даже и не понял, зачем идет, а ноги сами несли, аккуратно переступая вдоль теней у сараев. Сережа остановился напротив двери, машинально сунул в рот сигарету. Стонал однозначно Демка. Он узнал его голос, когда захлебнувшись на выдохе тот тихонько выругался, и торопливо выговорил что-то вроде: "дадада, вот так, глотай, ну еще..."  
Сережа задержал дыхание. Потом усмехнулся про себя, подумав, что неплохо Демьяныч устроился, развел телку на минет, но стоны как раз затихли и еще через мгновенье раздался другой голос. Спрашивал, мол, понравилось ли, тихо так, но вполне себе уверенный, что наверняка понравилось. И это был мужской голос. Сережа так и застыл с приоткрытым от изумления ртом, прислушиваясь, и сигаретка повисла на нижней губе. Потом этот другой голос охнул, промычал, в голове сама собой мелькнула картинка, неправдоподобная и совершенно невероятная, но Сережа рванул прочь со двора, спотыкаясь и грохая калиткой. Отдышался перед дверью, оглянулся в темноту и зашел в дом. Потом лег и уставился широко распахнутыми глазами в потолок. Да быть такого не может!..  
Где-то скрипнули петли. Сережа в ужасе окаменел. Потом зажмурился, когда белеющее в лунном свете полотно двери беззвучно стало проваливаться в черноту коридора. Кто-то бесшумно прошел в комнату, постоял у окна. Кислорода почти не хватало, как можно тише, осторожно дозируя дыхание, Сережа стал втягивать воздух едва приоткрытым ртом. Демьян подошел ближе, будто приглядываясь. Он молчал и все смотрел на него, Сережа кожей чувствовал этот взгляд, и с отчаянием ощущал, что нервы уже на пределе, еще мгновение и все, он уже не сможет притворяться. И чуть не пропустил момент, когда кровать у противоположной стены скрипнула, а Демьян устроился на ней и затих.  
Всю ночь он не мог сомкнуть глаз и боялся пошевелиться. О том, чтобы покурить пойти и мысли не было. Но с рассветом провалился в муторный сон и проснулся уже один. Время было раннее, и восьми не стукнуло. То ли от местного здорового воздуха, то ли с непривычки, усталости с недосыпа не было, и одевшись, Сережа пошел на кухню. Теть Света жарила сырники, Демьян ковырял вилкой свой завтрак, те же сырники, щедро обмазанные сметаной и вишневым вареньем. Он хмуро скользнул по Сереже невидящим сонным взглядом, пока тетка желала доброго утра и привычно что-то тараторила непонятно о чем. Сережа переложил в тарелку несколько сырников и уселся напротив Дёмы, зажав вилку в руке. И вот этим ртом, он, значит? Вот этими губами, измазанными вареньем, сосал член? а теперь сидит и преспокойно жрет завтрак? Неужели он и в глаза ему осмелится посмотреть после такого?  
Демьян вдруг поднял голову, посмотрел на Сережу удивленно.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- А?  
\- Чего не ешь-то?  
Сережа вытаращился на него, не веря такому нахальству. Демьян пожал плечами и откусил сырник, мазнув под носом сметаной. Прожевал, облизался, оставив белую каплю над губой. Сережу стало подташнивать, но он продолжал, как зачарованный, следить за губами пидараса.  
\- Поздно вчера лег-то, Сергей? - Вдруг спросила теть Света.  
Он прокашлялся перед ответом.  
\- Да нет, наоборот. И выспался отлично. Это Демьян вот, наверно, допоздна гулял.  
Дёма согласно угукнул с набитым ртом.  
\- С невестой наверно? - Как можно язвительнее поинтересовался Сережа.  
Тот снова утвердительно промычал, дожевывая.  
\- Невест у нас тут много, - согласилась теть Света. - Ты б Сергея хоть познакомил с кем, а то сам гуляешь, а гость скучает.  
Демьян в очередной раз угукнул. Потом залпом выдул кружку молока и встал.  
\- Мать, ты не опаздываешь? А то давай, а я пойду цыплят за сарай выведу.  
Теть Света улыбнулась, вытирая руки о фартук, потом снова засуетилась, предлагая Сереже чай, но ему стало неловко, и он, отказавшись, ушел в комнату. Потом, оставшись в пустом доме, захлопнул ноут и прислушался. За окном слышно было только кур и шелест листьев ирги, царапающей ветвями оцинкованный подоконник. Тоска, в общем. Абсолютная и беспросветная. И будет он здесь куковать до сентября в одной комнате с пидором!

Сережка деревню и так особо не любил, хотя никогда не обламывался. Но то было раньше, во времена неискушенной юности, теперь-то он однозначно перерос небогатые сельские развлечения.  
Городскому подростку деревня сулила, прежде всего, огородный загар с оттенком въевшегося в кожу чернозема, отросшие выгоревшие патлы и неизбежный местный говорок, который прилипал намертво, а там хоть молчи в тряпочку, а сразу ясно, кто на каких курортах отдыхал.  
Но были и приятные моменты. Аборигены смотрели на всех городских приезжих, как на высший класс, и у любого придурка был шанс стать на пару месяцев королем местной тусни и завидным "жонихом". Сережа придурком не был, и с ним по обыкновению старались сдружиться. По крайней мере, раньше проблем не было.  
Далее из плюсов следовала лапта, пикники с печеной картохой и деликатесными мидиями, собственноручно выловленными из пруда, и единственный на всю деревню клуб. В клубе были телочки, а там и до самогона с планом недалеко. План, кстати, рос сорняком даже у бабули под окнами, но Сережа тонкую технологию сушки и последующего правильного употребления не знал, так что угощался у народа всем готовым. Но, опять же, все это было раньше. Дед c бабулей давно померли, и Сережа тусовался в пыльном жарком городе с предками. А родителям вдруг захотелось свободы, да и нездорово это - в городе тухнуть, так что добровольно-принудительно отправили Сережу к тетке в незнакомое село. Вроде как, сыт будет, воздухом подышит, и вообще родственники. По хозяйству поможет, если что. Да и с теткиным сыном они ровесники, не соскучится.  
Тетка работала в соседней деревне аптекарем и, судя по старым выцветшим фотографиям, в молодости была прямо Софи Лорен. Но происхождение и нелегкая судьбина с возрастом взяли свое - огрубела, заплыла от грусти и печалей, и теперь, как усталая ломовая кобыла, тащила на себе все хозяйство. Сына-помощника Сережа помнил плохо, по детским впечатлениям он представлял Демьяна по-цыгански смуглым тощим пацаном, молчаливым и вредным. А дядю вообще не помнил, тот пил вроде много. Но это в селе у всех так, обычное дело.  
Обещалось, что Демьян Сережу приобщит ко всем культурным достопримечательностям Нижних Тигулей, но Сережа очень в этом сомневался. Мало того, что культура, как понятие, в Тигулях отсутствовала, так еще и характер у троюродного братца явно не улучшился. Раньше он Сережу игнорил и сбегал при любом удобном случае, а теперь вообще пидарас! А там и хрен его знает, что у обкуренных селян в голове творится?  
Но перед отъездом Сережа об этом обстоятельстве не знал, хоть и вооружился по последнему слову техники: набрал полный рюкзак книг и дисков с фильмами, выпросил старый ноут, настроил интернет на телефоне и закачал в плеер гигабайты музыки, надеясь протянуть лето, не напрягаясь. Но вот первый день на селе и уже не знает, куда себя приткнуть.  
Хлопнула входная дверь, Сережа быстро воткнул наушники и раскрыл первую попавшуюся книгу. Дёма зашел в комнату, переступил его разложенную сумку, согнулся над ящиком, выставив голую спину с выступающими позвонками. Из шорт выглянула ложбинка, покрытая легким пухом. Сережа скривился, но продолжил следить за пидаром. А в жопу он уже давал, интересно? И ведь как-то ходит после этого, как нормальный! Урод.  
\- На речку пойдешь?  
Сережа вздрогнул, сделал вид, что нехотя оторвался от книги, заложив страницу пальцем.  
\- С тобой? - Удивился он.  
Дема оглянулся, будто ожидал увидеть еще кого.  
\- Ну, можешь с Булгаковым своим.  
Сережа сжал губы, сомневаясь. За окном скоро во всю начнет парить.  
\- Как хочешь, - пожал плечами Дёма, не дождавшись ответа. - Наше дело предложить, ваше...  
\- На великах поедем? Они еще не развалились?  
Дёма улыбнулся от общих воспоминаний, да так светло, что Сережа тоже усмехнулся. Когда-то они вместе на этих великах чуть с обрыва над прудом не навернулись, когда у Демки цепь порвалась и он несся с холма без тормозов. В тот раз здорово повезло, что Сережка успел наперерез съехать, а потом они еще ржали, как ненормальные, потому что испугались до смерти. Но на следующий день опять чего-то не поделили и дружбы так и не случилось.

На берегу было пустынно, речка была узкой и глубокой, на песчаном дне в кристальной воде мелькали рыбешки. Сережа плюхнулся в прохладу с разбегу, и потом только расслышал девичий смех, когда вынырнул чуть ли не у другого берега. Дема проплыл рядом на спине, жмурясь от солнца. Потом обрызгал его и ушел под воду. Они доплыли на перегонки до тарзанки, уже смеясь во всю. И стоило париться? Да нормальный пацан, может, почудилось вчера? Вон и с девчонками познакомил, шепнув на ухо, что светленькая - Надюшка - дает, а Наташа встречается с Петровым, так что вроде как занята. Но если он ее кинет, то тоже будет всем давать, все равно не целка.  
\- А сам ты с кем... ну, это? - Поинтересовался Сережа мимоходом.  
\- Когда как, - булькнул Демка, уходя под воду.

К вечеру Сережа и думать забыл о том, что с Демой что-то не так, но когда уже пили чай с чабрецом и доедали на ночь сырники с медом, тот глянул на оживший дисплей своего древнего телефона и пошел на улицу. Сережа посидел еще на кухне, почувствовав себя полным идиотом и, сплюнув, решил лечь спать пораньше. Посидел, тупо глядя в книжку и пошел курить, на этот раз прихватив зажигалку. И вообще! Надо уже определиться, что тут происходит. Может, там на самом деле невинно все, с другом каким-нибудь на сене с той же Надюшкой развлекаются на пару, а он тут воображает себе черте-что про пацана!  
Сережа осторожно обошел вокруг сарая, так и не закурив. На сене кто-то копошился, но в темноте ничего нельзя было разглядеть.  
\- А может, попробуем? - Приглушенно донеслось до Сережи, и он затаил дыхание.  
\- Не, давай так...  
\- А если чуть-чуть? Ну я аккуратно, Дё-о-ом... Ну, давай? Обещаю, не больно совсем будет.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? Я не хочу, - чуть громче ответил Демьян.  
Сережа прикусил большой палец. Ну пипец же что происходит! А дядя Витя дрыхнет и не знает, что у него прям во дворе сына пидарасят!  
\- Ну что ты, как девка, я Ирку так не уламывал, - рассердился второй.  
\- Вот и иди пихай свою Ирку.  
\- А она и в попу разрешает!  
\- Вали-вали.  
Зашелестело сено, кто-то кашлянул, потом ойкнул.  
\- Отпусти, больно!  
\- Дём, постой... Стой, тебе говорю! Дёма... Ладно тебе... Давай, как раньше?  
Сережа примкнул прямо к щели, но бесполезно. В темноте чмокали и вздыхали, с каждым разом все протяжней и слаще.  
\- Ох, да!.. - Раздался второй голос. - У-у-х!... Что?  
Дёма, прокашлявшись, отдышался.  
\- Глубоко слишком суешь, не могу. Сейчас. А то чуть не стошнило...  
Сережа отшатнулся от двери, сам едва не сблевав. На ватных ногах дошел до дома, присел на ступеньки, потом вспомнил про сигарету. Покрутил ее в пальцах, поднес к губам и вдруг посмотрел как-то по новому. Из головы не выходило: неужели прям вот так и сосет? Он осторожно обхватил сигарету губами, потом резко выдернул и отбросил с отвращением.  
Спал опять плохо, но под утро прямо над ухом закукарекал петух, и в ту же минуту в комнату зашла теть Света.  
Картошку выехали полоть в самую рань, пока не жарко. Дёма отчаянно зевал, даже не утруждаясь прикрывать рот рукой, и Сережа хмуро разглядывал его губы. Отвращение уступило место какому-то патологическому интересу. Вот, значит, вот это недоразумение - с длинными руками и ногами, загорелый и тощий - и кому-то нравится? Что даже вместо Ирки с ним лижутся? Что ж в нем такого-то?  
\- Че? - Вскинулся Дёма.  
Сережа отвернулся к подпрыгивающему черноземному пейзажу. За шестеркой поднималось густое облако пыли, впереди расстилались бескрайние поля, и солнце светило ярко, но пока только ласково пригревало выставленный в окно локоть. А через пару часов начнет жарить, так что лучше бы поспешить.  
\- Ну что, по две, для начала? - Усмехнулся пидарасик, когда машина притормозила у обвязанных целлофаном колышков.  
Когда-то давным давно, в прошлой жизни, они с Демьяном пололи картоху на скорость. Занятие, конечно, не самое приятное, но если включить соревновательный элемент и не слишком переживать по поводу случайно вырубленных кустиков картошки вместо молочая, то было даже весело. За кустики иногда влетало, кстати, но впечатления это не сильно портило.  
\- А давай, - мрачно согласился Сережа.  
Сейчас я тебя уделаю, - думал он. Еще бы какого-то пидара не уделать! Интересно, а что бы теть Света сказала, если...  
Спина Демьяна маячила уже далеко впереди, когда Сережа опомнился и с ужасом понял, что отстал, но проигрывать отчаянно не хотелось и он перестал пялиться на тощие ноги и грязные пятки и принялся махать тяпкой.  
Домой возвращались к полудню, потные и насквозь пропитанные пылью.  
\- Чур, я первый в душ, - забил Дёма.  
У Сережи от сушняка уже язык не ворочался, но за него вступилась теть Света.  
\- Гостю-то уступи, - улыбнулась она, обернувшись с переднего сиденья. - Сережка у нас сегодня герой, вон как быстро управились-то!  
\- Герой, - повторил Дёма, хмыкнув. - Ладно уж.  
Мылся Сережа неторопливо, подставив лицо прохладным струям летнего душа. Бак за полдня прогреться не успел, а клеенчатую занавеску мотал ветер, поддувая в щели собранной из шифера кабинки. Демьян уже несколько раз требовал освободить душ, бегая вокруг в одних трусах. В конце концов Сережа сжалился, решил не выхлестывать всю теплую воду и потянулся за полотенцем, чтобы тщательно вытереться и там же переодеться. Но потерявший терпение родственничек больше ждать не стал, отодвинул клеенку и ввалился в кабинку. Сережа чуть не заорал от неожиданности и, должно быть, слишком красноречиво отшатнулся от пидараса да и выскочил из душа, как ошпаренный. Потом, конечно, понял, как странно вышло. Как будто тот стал бы к нему приставать, вот глупость-то. У них же вроде так не принято?.. Но голые ноги, незагорелый низ живота и темный курчавый лобок так и стояли перед глазами. И опять стало непонятно, как же это кого-то возбуждает?  
К вечеру загадка уже превратилась в навязчивую идею. В голове настолько не укладывались эти ноги с белой задницей и сексуальное возбуждение, что в мире что-то казалось уж очень неправильным. Или в голове у него что-то неправильное. В общем, нужно было срочно разобраться. И так он себя накрутил, соображая, как бы устроить, чтобы раз и навсегда разгадать этих пидарасов, что под предлогом прогуляться, убежал сразу после ужина, сделал круг за забором, вошел в другие ворота и пробрался в пристройку с сеном. Сначала Сережа думал закопаться, потом подставил лесенку, забрался на балки под крышей и устроился там на животе. В темноте его никак не разглядят, тем более, вряд ли кто-то там будет отвлекаться. Они сюда не за этим приходят.  
Через четверть часа ноги затекли и захотелось размяться да и отлить можно было бы. Сережа проверил время - вот-вот должно было начаться, но никого не было. Еще через полчаса он уже совсем занервничал и, полный разочарования, полез к лесенке, но за стеной что-то зашуршало, звякнуло, и кто-то вошел а сарай. На улице еще не стемнело, да и глаза привыкли к полумраку, так что Сереже наконец-то удалось рассмотреть Демкинова полюбовничка. Пацан был какой-то мелкий и тощий, но по походке и жестам видно было, что резкий и собранный. Он развалился на сене, открыл двухлитровую баклажку с жигулевским и присосался. Через минуту бесшумно появился Демьян. Сережа на своей балке уже забыл и про туалет и про затекшие ноги, а уставился во все глаза. Вот сейчас-то он все и поймет! Ну, понеслась...  
Сначала, правда, ничего не происходило. Они побазарили, как самые обычные парни, Рома, второй который, рассказал, что ездил в райцентр и купил нормальное бухло на послезавтрашнюю днюху, Дёма спросил, чего ему дарить будут. На что второй отложил бутыль и, расслабляясь, погладил его по спине.  
\- Да ты и так знаешь, какой я подарок хочу.  
Дема хмыкнул, но заметно напрягся. Рома продолжал гладить, уже настойчивей утягивая его вниз. Дема поддался, улегся на спину, и Сереже вдруг показалось, что он его заметит, потому что лежит аккурат под его балкой.  
\- А я вот не хочу, - ответил он и снова сел. - Если только наоборот. Давай, ты будешь первым?  
\- Совсем охренел?  
Дёма угрюмо промолчал.  
\- Ты меня уже напрягаешь, если честно, - пожаловался Рома.  
Потом, не дождавшись ответа, пожал плечами, отстал со своими поглаживаниями и протянул ему пиво. Дема сделал маленький глоток.  
\- Извини, - глухо сказал Демьян.  
\- Ну чо - извини? Нафик мы столько встречаемся вообще? У меня что, других дел нет?  
\- Мне казалось, я тебе... тебе же нравится...  
\- Что? - Рома встал, уперев руки в бедра и встал перед Демьяном. - Да, мне нравится, как ты сосешь. Но кончай уже голову морочить, ясно?  
\- Ты говорил, - совсем тихо проговорил Дёма, - что я тебе нравлюсь.  
Рома вздохнул над ним, потом снова сел, притягивая к себе.  
\- Очень нравишься... Иди сюда.  
Он потянул вверх футболку, и Дёма послушно поднял руки. Рома провел ладонями по его груди, ощупал под ребрами, погладил по животу, потом зарылся пальцами в волосы.  
\- С ума сводишь, я не могу так больше.  
Сережа скривился и зажмурился, когда они стали лизаться. Потом приоткрыл один глаз, чтоб убедиться, что руки Ромы по прежнему мнут Деме бока, и кроме этого ничего особенного не происходит. Как придурки, правда, смотрятся, но не совсем так, как ему казалось, ведут себя настоящие пидарасы. Сережа подумал, что если представить на месте брательника девчонку, то даже как-то ничего особенного. В конце концов, он не урод... Так что все ясно... что ничего не ясно.  
Рома окончательно повалил Дему на сено и залез сверху, продолжая целовать. Потом они перевернулись и Дема оказался сверху, завозился с молнией на Роминых джинсах, сполз ниже, помогая стащить их вместе с трусами и снова устроился между его ног.  
Сережу конкретно замутило. Он чуть было на заорал, ты чего мол делаешь, пидор, но закрыл рот рукой. Дема обхватил Ромин член и задвигал рукой, потом опустил голову над его пахом. Сережа покрылся холодным потом, слушая Ромины стоны. Ему явно было очень хорошо. Он закрыл глаза, откинув голову, водя руками по Деминой макушке. Потом резко выдохнул и за волосы заставил его отстраниться.  
\- Стой, стой! Дай теперь я.  
\- Ты же не кончил.  
\- А я хочу... чтоб вместе. Давай, ложись.  
Дема поспешно скинул шорты и расставил ноги. Сверху второй пацан не казался таким уж тощим, скорее очень жилистый и угловатый, но весь - как натянутая тетива, отпусти - мало не покажется. Он навис над Демой, потом облизал ему живот, спускаясь ниже. Демьян выгнулся, над впалым животом выступили ребра, и так протяжно застонал, что Сережа чуть не сковырнулся со своей балки, и, удержавшись, едва сдержал матюки. Темнота больше ничего не скрывала, наоборот, стала осязаемой и по выдохам и таким незнакомым интонациям в тихом голосе Демьяна его можно было открывать заново, и щупать, не прикасаясь. Сереже отчетливо чудился запах его взмокшей кожи, смешанный с ароматом колкого сена, и пошлый дух возбуждения. Ему вдруг показалось, что он не просто подглядывает, а против своего желания участвует в этом непотребстве, видит, что прикосновения делают с Дёмой и каким он становится, слишком открытый, обнаженный, такой, каким он бы никогда его не увидел!  
Некоторые вещи должны оставаться в тайне. Всегда. У каждого человека есть такие секреты, слишком личные, после них на него уже не можешь смотреть, как прежде. Вроде все как всегда, но ты-то знаешь! И Сережа теперь точно знал, как выглядит лицо Дёмы, когда он кончает: как приоткрываются влажные губы и расслабляются сосредоточенные до этого брови с тонкими морщинками посередине, словно он долго что-то пытался вспомнить, но потом дыхание оборвалось, и он весь будто трепещет перед тем, как расслабиться окончательно, излучая жар, от которого проняло даже Сережу под потолком.  
У него самого пересохло в горле, а на лбу выступил соленый бисер, но вытереть пот он боялся, потому что не чувствовал уже ни рук, ни ног, и не знал, как именно держится под крышей.  
Дема приходил в себя, но вдруг резко дернулся, подбирая к себе колени. Но Рома удержался сверху, с силой упираясь локтем ему в грудь.  
\- Перестань!  
\- Угу.  
\- Ай, Балыгин! Убери руку! Не трогай!  
Сережа, не понимая, что там у них происходи, смотрел во все глаза. Уж слишком стремительной была перемена действия, он еще не знал, куда деть предыдущие впечатления, и к такому развитию сюжета оказался совсем не готов. Но пацаны внизу останавливаться не собирались, хотя суета на сене уже мало походила на ласки. Рома зажал Деме руки, уворачиваясь от его отбрыкивающихся коленей, и с силой притирался ближе, протискиваясь между его ног. Дёма то ругался, выплевывая оскорбления, то чуть не хныкал от безысходности, почти сдаваясь.  
У Сережи аж сердце замерло. Таким он Дему тоже не представлял. И смотрел теперь, как на незнакомого человека, разрываясь от желания помочь и досмотреть до конца. Он сгорал от нетерпения - увидеть - снова, что с ним сделает этот урод. Может, Дёме и это понравится? Как он будет выгибаться под жилистым Балыгиным, как стонать или кричать, это было откровением теперь, после стольких лет, когда Демьян был для него неразрешимой загадкой. И в тоже время ему было страшно. Как будто на его глазах обрывали крылья у хрупкой бабочки, или ломали нежный цветущий кустик. Интересно и жутко одновременно, но любопытство было сильнее страха в сотню раз. Что там внутри, под пыльцой бархатных крылышек?..  
Но Дёма замер, а потом дернулся, резко впечатав лбом в переносицу нависшему над ним парню. Тот взвыл, отшатываясь, Дема оттолкнул его от себя окончательно, схватил тряпки и выскочил из сарая. Сережа тяжело дышал, дрожа всем телом. Ему было жарко, хотя ладони и пятки заледенели. Он неуклюже свалился на сено, когда где-то проскрипели ворота, и утонул в ароматах поднявшейся полевой пыли. Все вокруг пахло потом и спермой, ему везде чудился этот запах. Он лежал на том же самом месте, где, прикрыв глаза, выгибался Демьян. Балка наверху невидимо чернела под потолком. Ему показалось, что там кто-то сидит и смотрит. Следит за тем, как он засовывает ладонь под резинку треников и трогает себя. Сначала плавно, а потом резко, и все жестче, будто это не собственный кулак, а вырывающийся Демьян под ним сжимает его собой, дергаясь от боли...

Проснулся Сережа там же, на остывшем за ночь сеновале, когда снаружи рассеивались тугие сумерки. Спать больше не хотелось. С муторной от волнующих видений головой, он выкатил из гаража велик и поехал на речку. А когда вернулся, вдоволь наплававшись, накурнавшись и замерзнув до неконтролируемого зубовного стука, все уже встали. Демьян тоже зачем-то поднялся, хотя обычно спал дольше и теперь хмуро клевал гречку с молоком, пряча кулаком разбитую губу.  
На намеки матери и вполне себе прямые предположения шамкающей бабки он молчал, как партизан. Видно, совсем не до них было. Но когда к нему обратился Сережа, вскинул голову, будто забыл, что с ними еще кто-то живет.  
\- Какие планы на сегодня? - Весело спросил Сережа.  
Настроение у него почему-то было преотличным, и мрачный вид Дёмы его забавлял. Все равно вместо печальной рожи он так и видел прикрытые в истоме глаза и почти слышал готовый сорваться с губ стон.  
Дёма пожал плечами и снова опустил голову. Да и правда, какие там еще дела могут быть? Сережа пообещал теть Свете выполоть перцы и решил развлечь Дему какой-нибудь киношкой. День так и прошел совсем незаметно, после одного фильма врубили второй и третий, только к вечеру вспомнили о перцах и, когда жара спала, выбрались из дома. А была бы Сережина воля, так бы и валялись.  
Он будто открывал Америку. Смотрел теперь на Дёму совсем иначе, сквозь призму этой тайны, которую никогда никому нельзя показывать. И, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, остро хотел выдать свой козырь, напомнить о вчерашнем унижении и посмотреть, как тот будет выкручиваться. Кого будет из себя строить? Но Сережа выдержал до вечера, стоически пересматривая с троюродным брательником любимые фильмы. Под конец он даже вошел во вкус, выплескивая на Демьяна потоки добродушия, и чуть было не разоткровенничался, как будто они достаточно близки для разговоров про "первый раз по-настоящему". У Сережи такой раз уже был, в прошлом году. Один. Потом и ему и девице, с которой они по пьяни уединились на берегу речки, отмечая выпускной девятиклассников, было жутко стыдно и они больше ни разу не заговорили. Но все равно - было же. А Дёма вдруг эту тему свернул, снова закрылся и пришлось полоть перцы.  
На следующий день стало только хуже. На свиданки со своим Балыгиным Дема не уходил. Мать один раз в шутку заметила его непривычные домашние посиделки, но махнула рукой. А Сереже уже до зуда хотелось развития событий и новых откровений.  
Но к вечеру опять ничего не изменилось, Дема одолжил "Мастера и Маргариту" и уткнулся в книгу в углу дивана в большой комнате, где бабка смотрела нон-стопом новости и сериалы. Сережа со скуки снова засел за ноутбук, но что-то вдруг хрустнуло за окном и кто-то тихонько поскребся по раме. Сережа замер на кровати. Но потом улыбнулся про себя. И, весь в предвкушении, вышел из комнаты и прокрался к входной двери.  
За домом стоял Роман Балыгин собственной персоной, стоял спиной, ожидая пока его окликнут. Серый усмехнулся.  
\- Ты еще кто такой? - Сурово окликнул он Рому.  
Тот вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. На лице его смешались испуг, разочарование и явная досадливая ревность. Но спустя мгновение он перешел в наступление и потребовал того же ответа с Сережи.  
Полчаса спустя они уже шагали вместе с нахохлившимся Демьяном к речке. Сережа как мог, поспособствовал счастливому воссоединению. Дема-то, оказывается, даже трубку не брал и был настроен на решительный игнор, но ради днюхи решил не портить своему Балыгину праздник, и после уговоров пошел таки отмечать. О "подарках" больше никто не заикался, но Сережа теперь столько знал, что замечал все мелочи. Он чувствовал себя всемогущим наблюдателем судеб из тех, кто никогда не вмешиваются, но снисходительно следят за человечеством.  
Балыгин бросал на Дёму то злые и хмурые, то полные злорадной надежды взгляды, и подливал ему портвейна. Кроме дешевого вина был еще самогон и вонючая вишневая настойка на этом же самогоне, но Сережка ничего не пил, тоже вместо своего пластикового стаканчика добавляя в Демин время от времени. Очень скоро Дему предсказуемо разморило, глаза поплыли к переносице, а сам он стал заметно веселее и раскованней. Даже не стеснялся льнуть к готовому подставить плечо Роме и слишком звонко смеялся невпопад. Сережа, как обычно легко вписавшийся в новый коллектив, активно участвовал в общем веселье, продолжая следить на недоступными простым смертным мелочами. Вот рука Балыгина опустилась с плеча на бок Демьяна, потом незаметно забралась под ветровку. Сережа встретился с Демой взглядом, когда Балыгин должен был уже добраться до пояса джинсов. Дема сморгнул, и так уже румяные в свете костра щеки покраснели окончательно, он отвел глаза, потом дернулся, пытаясь отодвинуться от Ромы. Рука застряла в джинсах, но Дема, наконец, встал, пошатнувшись. Балыгин вскочил следом, смеясь. Сережа успел вытащить Дему из-за бревна, на котором они сидели, и Роме пришлось идти за ними. Ну наконец-то! Ждать было уже нестерпимо. Серый даже сам предложил Балыгину проводить их до дома по посадкам, но то и дело подталкивал Демьяна, чтобы тот не врезался ненароком в дерево или не повалился в кусты. Только у дома он отцепился от Дёмы, чтобы попрощаться с именинником. Парни переглянулись, Балыгин пожал Сережке руку и вроде как свалил, но Дёма, глядя ему вслед, взялся за ручку двери, а потом отпустил.  
\- Я в туалет, - буркнул он.  
Сережа удовлетворенно кивнул и вошел в дом. Постоял минут пять и тихонько вышел, бесшумно шагая по двору к заветному сараю. На этот раз из под двери светила тонкая полоска мигающего света. Дёма хихикал за дверью, вяло убирая от себя жадные ладони дорвавшегося Балыгина.  
\- Нет, стой. Подожди, Ром! Ты поговорить хотел? Или... Или я пойду, вот!  
\- Сейчас поговорим, обяза-ательно поговорим, - протянул тот, целуя Демьяна в шею пониже уха.  
\- Ай, черт, - Дёма уперся руками ему в грудь, - больно же...  
Сережа отошел от двери, достал из потайного местечка спички, нащупал в кармане помятую пачку и присел чуть поодаль. Нервное любопытство уступило место непонятной тревоге. Ну, трахнет сейчас Балыгин пьяного Дёму, ну и что? Давно уже собирался, рано или поздно бы трахнул, вообще непонятно с чего заминка у них произошла. Любовь-морковь на пидорский лад, а в целом тоже самое. Сережа даже смирился с этой философской мыслью, но расслышал приглушенный хриплый крик и вскочил, отбрасывая окурок.  
Дема снова вскрикнул, на этот раз громче, и Сережа приник к щелке. Припасенная для погреба свечка грозилась затухнуть, и трепещущий огонек тускло освещал конец недолгой борьбы: Рома Дёму уже раздел и успел уложить на сено мордой вниз, заломив назад обе руки, чтоб не мешались. Сам он только приспустил штаны. Теперь его вряд ли что-то могло остановить, Дёма бессмысленно елозил ногами, выставляя беззащитный задок. Сережа даже разглядел темные кудряшки между ягодиц, куда Рома стал густо втирать припасенный вазелин.  
Он отшатнулся от двери, закрыв лицо двумя руками. Ну вот они, бархатные крылышки, вот-вот оторвешь их от распятого тельца - разглядишь во всех подробностях. А толку? Так же нельзя! Может, Демьян совсем не такой, дурь это все, а теперь станет опущенным и будет его Балыгин иметь при любом желании, какая уж там "любовь"... А потом надоест - дружкам сдаст пидора, чтоб развлечься. А почему бы и нет? Тоже ведь интересно будет, как он там выкрутится.  
Демьян что-то простонал умоляюще, Балыгин отрезал "заткнись" и Сережа ломанулся в сарай. Свечка тут же затухла, он бросился в сторону сена, стаскивая оттуда Рому на кривые доски, пнул кроссовком куда-то в живот, но не сильно, и Балыгин поймал его за ногу. Они повалились вместе. Дрался Рома как будто насмерть. Заехал Сереже в глаз до искр, и оседлал, но Сережа был крупнее и, разозлившись окончательно, спихнул его с себя и стал лупить в полную силу. Когда Рома перестал уже сопротивляться, только закрываясь от ударов, Серый встал, нащупал у двери его майку, и бросил в лицо. Рома споткнулся, выбегая наружу. Сережа хотел было пнуть его напоследок, но не успел. Заскрипели ржавые петли на воротах, и в тот же момент вспыхнул свет на крыльце.  
\- Демьян! Это ты?  
Дема что-то простонал в ответ из глубины сарая, но Сережа быстро прикрыл дверь изнутри.  
\- Демьян!  
Демьян торчал задом кверху, барахтаясь на сене, Сереже подурнело. Одеть его он точно не успеет, а что теть Света подумает, когда найдет их вместе, узнавать совсем не хотелось.  
Он бросился к стогу, навалился на Дёму, закрывая ему рот ладонью. Тот снова вскинулся, начав елозить и мычать.  
\- Да тише ты! Дём, угомонись!  
Это подействовало - Демьян замер, и дверь в сарай приоткрылась.  
\- Демьян, ты тут? - Почему-то шепотом спросила теть Света, вглядываясь в темноту. - Сережка?..  
Она потопталась, не решаясь открывать дверь до конца, потом вздохнула.  
\- Домой иди, - обратилась она непонятно к кому, - время-то уж сколько...  
Когда дверь закрылась, Сережа заметил, что все это время сдерживал дыхание. Они все еще лежали, не шевелясь, слушая как удаляются шаги и шуршит под подошвой земля. Сережку бросило в жар от волнения, он выдохнул, наконец расслабляясь. Дёма под ним попробовал свести вместе ноги, между которых лежал Серый, и он с ужасом понял, что этот жар и напряжение вовсе не от переживаний, а от близости чужого тела, такого открытого, обнаженного, доступного прямо под ним, и его уже готовый член трется сквозь штаны прямо над ложбинкой попы. Сережа застонал, уткнувшись лбом Деме в шею. При этом он непроизвольно двинул задом и набухший под тканью член горячо втиснулся между ягодиц. Дёма снова попробовал взбрыкнуть, но потом, будто обессилив, перестал сопротивляться и засопел.  
Сережа провел руками по его телу напоследок, болезненно и сладко ощущая знакомый запах пота и сена, и отстранился.  
Но Дема снова остался лежать, и его пришлось еще и сажать и выводить голого во двор, чтоб хоть как-то одеть в тусклом свете. Но успел справиться он только с футболкой - Дема отшатнулся и, сверкая задом, склонился у сарая в приступе рвоты.  
Сереже стало противно до дрожи. Не от вида блевотины - от самого себя. Возбуждение не уходило, напротив, стояк мучительно каменел, не смотря ни на что.  
\- Да что ж это такое, - зло плюнул он, за шкирку оттаскивая снова залипающего Демьяна. - Дойди уж до дома и дрыхни там!  
Демьян икнул в ответ и повис у него на плечах. Штаны на него надеть так и не получилось, но в доме свет уже не горел, и Сережа рискнул довести его до комнаты в таком виде. Потом постоял у кровати, задумчиво глядя на отрубившегося Дему и его голые ноги, снова гадая, как это может возбуждать. Пушистый зад и плоская грудь, жесткие мышцы и выпирающие кости, длинные ладони и ступни, как можно захотеть все это? Он будто бы пытался разобраться в себе, потому что стояк проходить не думал, а напротив, требовал внимания. Сережа непроизвольно облизнулся и склонился над Демой. Потом опустил руку ему на спину и медленно провел вниз, щупая округлый зад, сдавливая его пальцами. Нестерпимо хотелось разделить половинки, потрогать дальше, но отвращение к самому себе пересилило. Серый встал, прикрыл Дему простынкой, принес тазик к кровати и даже приготовил на утро банку с водой.  
Проснулся он на рассвете от дикого стояка. Ему снился секс. Будто он лежит на вершине сеновала у всех на виду, а ему в зад методично что-то пихают, а тело ватное, будто набитое тем же сеном, но самое страшное, что ему это нравилось, очень сильно нравилось... Сережа даже потряс головой, потом посмотрел на спящего все в той же позе на боку Демьяна и потер лоб. Вот что называется - от добра добра не жди. Чертовы пидары добрались уже и до его фантазий! Сережа принципиально решил не дрочить, снова улегся, но сон не шел. А рука сама потянулась почесать за яйцами, потом он себя слегка потрогал через трусы, приподнял резинку пальцами и, полный разочарования в себе, сжал член привычным движением.  
Демьянова бабка стояла на кухне, склонившись в три погибели над ведром с очистками, когда Сережа, сжимая в кулаке сперму, воровато пробрался к умывальнику и, не оглядываясь, быстро ополоснул руки и лицо.  
\- Йэх, молодежь, - бабка покачала головой. - Не нагулялси вчера?  
\- Угу, - буркнул Сережа и сбежал обратно в комнату, решив до начала сериалов больше не выходить.  
Дёма приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Который час?..  
\- Спи, - быстро ответил Сережа и спрятался за экраном ноутбука.  
Демьян сел на кровати, поморщился, что-то простонал и схватил банку. Через десяток секунд вся выпитая вода оказалась в тазике. Дёма вытер губы, хмуро глядя на свои колени. Простынка сползла на пол.  
\- А чего я без трусов? - Спросил Дема тихо. Сереже даже стало его жаль, но он промолчал, ожидая, пока тот сам додумается. - Ох, бля... Ты!  
\- Что я? - Всполошился Серый.  
На бледном Дёмкином лице, будто от двух пощечин, расцвели яркие болезненные пятна.  
\- Ты все видел, - выговорил он.  
Сережа опустил глаза в ноут.  
\- Ничего не произошло, - оправдался он, но Дема продолжал смотреть на него неприятным пронизывающим взглядом. - Он же ничего тебе не сделал.  
\- Как ты там оказался?  
\- Вышел покурить.  
\- Ты следил за мной?  
Сережа усмехнулся, отложил ноут и сел прямо.  
\- Проспись, Дём. Чего ты от меня-то хочешь? Твой друг тебя напоил и чуть было не поимел, а я в чем виноват?  
Дема снова побледнел, его явно мутило.  
\- Какое тебе было дело до меня? - Зло выдал он. - Может, я был не против? Ты об этом не подумал?  
\- Что?  
Вместо ответа Демьян снова склонился над тазиком, сплюнув одну только слюну. Потом сполз с кровати на пол, обнимая голые колени. Сережу накрыло острой жалостью.  
\- Дём, ты чего? Ты бы сделал то же самое на моем месте...  
\- Тебе не противно? - Вдруг спросил Демьян. - Я могу спать в другом месте, если так.  
\- Кончай бредить!  
\- Тебе должно быть противно, ты меня ненавидишь теперь.  
Сережа нервно рассмеялся, присел на пол рядом и обнял Демьяна, сильно, чтобы тот не думал встать или вырваться.  
\- За то, что ты пить не умеешь? Совсем хреново, да?  
Демьян отвернулся.  
\- Нет, я это специально. Я хотел напиться, чтобы сильно. Я знал, что так будет. Мне было уже все равно, просто немного страшно. И я специально пошел к нему, и потом... Остался в сарае, чтобы он, наконец...  
Сережа непроизвольно отстранился, когда понял, о чем тот говорит, и Дёма тут же встал, неловко прикрываясь. Он помял в руках трусы, пошатнулся и сел на кровать, чтобы их надеть.  
\- А теперь придется все сначала, - резюмировал Дёма почти весело, но в голосе слышалась явная горечь.  
Сережа вскочил, перед глазами мгновенно потемнело.  
\- Я тебе не верю. Никуда ты не пойдешь больше, понял? Идиот.  
Дёма как ни в чем не бывало просунул одну ногу в трусы, потом выпрямился, переводя дух. Серый схватил его за плечи, но тот упрямо дернулся.  
\- Сам ты ничего не понял. И не поймешь. Тебе нравятся девочки, всем нравятся девочки, а я - никому не нужен. Мне надоело. Я тоже хочу кому-то нравиться...  
Он выдернул руки и оттолкнул Сережу.  
\- Да отвали уже!

К вечеру теть Света напрямую спрашивала, какая кошка между ними пробежала, намекала на Сережин синяк вокруг глаза и Демин похмельный вид, но ребята отшучивались, каждый по своему. Когда стемнело, Дема гулять не пошел, но в комнату тоже не заходил, сидел на кухне до последнего. Потом зашел, молча забрал свое одеяло с подушкой и, не глядя на Серого, так же вышел.  
Сережа дочитал до конца абзаца и прикрыл глаза. Стало еще хуже, чем в детстве, когда они никак не могли поделить гостинцы или теткины пирожки. Тогда все хоть было просто и понятно: зависть за внимание к городскому родственнику. Дему, должно быть, сильно обижало сравнение, в котором он проигрывал по всем статьям. Зато в деревне он был свой, в отличие от приезжего, и в этот мир Сережу не пускал. И в этот раз бы не пустил, если б Сережа не влез сам. Все это стало ясно только сейчас, но вроде бы разгаданный Демьян снова свалил, и от этой несправедливости было чертовски обидно. Вот так поможешь человеку, а потом еще и виноват ни с того ни с сего!  
Сережа скривился про себя - хотел бы помочь, вообще не отпустил бы его бухать на днюхе, да и прощаться с Балыгиным, тогда все было бы иначе. А теперь Демьян еще чего-нибудь придумает, чтоб уж наверняка...  
Сережа вышел во двор и подкрался к сараю, прислушался. Дема после ужина хотел вытащить раскладушку в сад, но в летнем домике, где она хранилась, ее засрали мыши и чистить было некогда. Так что кроме сеновала, спать ему было негде.  
Но за скрипучей дверью не было слышно ни шороха, а войти Сережа вдруг побоялся. Точно как теть Света, которая только заглянула во тьму прошлой ночью и сразу ушла.  
Сережа набрался смелости и вошел в сарай. Потом достал сотовый и подсветил: на сене топорщились одеяла. Он выключил дисплей и подошел ближе. Присел, легко подтолкнув Дёму.  
\- Чего тебе? - буркнул тот нехотя.  
\- Ты хоть объясни, чем я виноват, что ты даже спать со мной в одном доме не можешь. А, Демьяныч?  
\- А тебе не противно будет с пидором в комнате находиться?  
\- А тебе - с натуралом?  
Дема, наконец, хмыкнул.  
\- Нет, ты мне даже нравишься.  
\- О... - Протянул Сережа потрясенно.  
\- Что, страшно?  
\- Так вот почему ты меня избегал… А ну, подвинься.  
Дема чуть сдвинулся и замер, когда Сережа опустился рядом, накрывшись одеялом.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - Спросил Дема почему-то шепотом. - Не надо.  
Сережа смотрел вверх, пытаясь разглядеть балку. Пахло не так, как раньше, наверно потому, что было прохладно. Но аромат сена был прежним, терпким и чистым. А Демин бок - горячим и таким близким... И это было ничуть не противно, хотя Демьян по прежнему был пацаном. С длинными неуклюжими руками, плоской грудью и всем прочим, что Сереже никогда не нравилось. Просто сам он стал чуть ближе и как-то на этом фоне меркло все остальное.  
\- Не ходи больше к Балыгину. В следующем году в универ поступишь, найдешь нормального человека, который не будет тебя спаивать, чтоб трахнуть. Там таких, как ты много.  
\- Таких, как я?.. - Криво усмехнулся Дёма. - Не надо меня успокаивать, сам разберусь, - сказал он твердо.  
\- Я не это имел в виду! То есть, я не имел ввиду ничего плохого!  
\- Я понял.  
\- Бля, Дема!  
Сережа перевернулся, и сено под ними промялось, обдав насыщенным летним ароматом. Слишком сильным, чтобы можно было устоять, и Сережа поцеловал Дёму, впечатавшись губами в приоткрытый рот. Тот не ответил, но и не пытался оттолкнуть, и Серый завис на несколько секунд, слушая общее дыхание и взволнованный стук сердца. Он улыбнулся в темноте, зная, что Демьян ничего не видит, и снова поцеловал. На этот раз Дёма нерешительно ответил, мягко притягивая к себе за шею. У Сережи закружилась голова, как будто он первый раз целовался. Такой же совершенно неожиданный восторг разогревал кровь, и непонятно было, что делать дальше. Или лучше ничего не делать, чтобы не испортить это хрупкое и воздушное, вдруг соединившее их вместе.  
\- Ты не останешься? - Спросил Дёма хрипло.  
Сережа вдруг понял, что Дёма тоже боится. Боится, что все может пойти слишком быстро, что они потеряют контроль, что завтра все кончится, если утро застанет их здесь вместе.  
\- Нет, а то... Нет, я лучше пойду в дом.  
\- Ага.  
Ему показалось, что Демьян улыбнулся, и Серый тут же пожалел о своих словах. Потому что едва уловимо появился знакомый волнующий запах влажной травы и теплого пара, и мучительно захотелось вжаться в него всем телом, крепко, чтобы вдохнуть в себя до конца.  
Но Сережа встал. В конце концов, впереди у них все лето, открытий должно хватить надолго.


End file.
